Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Vospoot's pijn/ hoofdstukken 1, 2 en 3
thumb|left|400px thumb|left|400px HOOFDSTUK 1 "Vospoot!" Vospoot's ogen vlogen open. Ze keek op. Haar mentor, Rooklicht, stond voor haar."Het is tijd voor je training! Kom je nog?! Je bent net je vader, een echte luilak!" Schold hij. Vospoot voelde een steek van pijn bij die belediging, maar ze boog haar kop respectvol voor haar mentor en kroop uit haar mosnest. Achter zich hoorde ze haar medeleerlingen, Ravenpoot en Sintelpoot, roddelen over haar."Typisch Vospoot, zich altijd overslapen, wat het mij betreft heeft Rooklicht gelijk. Ze is net haar vader." Fluisterde Ravenpoot met een gemene blik. Vospoot draaide zich met een ruk om, klaar om een scheldwoord te roepen, maar Rooklicht wierp haar een strenge blik toe. Vospoot's oren zakten omlaag, ze draaide zich om en sjokte achter haar mentor aan naar buiten. De leider, Vlinderster, wierp haar een strenge blik toe. Aan de andere kant zat haar zus, Kerspoot, naast haar mentor, Roethart. Vospoot's schouders zakten omlaag, zelfs haar zus werd onrespectvol behandeld sinds gebleken had dat hun vader, Zuringhart, de clan had verraden door mee te werken met de slechte plannen van de Schaduwclan. Ook hun moeder, Witstreep, leed eronder. De zilverwitte poes had het altijd al moeilijk gehad, maar nu werd het steeds erger. Vospoot likte haar pluizige borst en keek rond, ze had een spitse neus en kon best goed ruiken. Verder had ze een witte borst en muil en een dikke pluizige staart die op die van een vos leek, en grote donkerbruine ogen. Vospoot werd nooit gerespecteerd door haar clangenoten en daarom vermeed ze zoveel mogelijk gesprekken. De enige die haar niet scherp aankeek was Vlamstreep, een rode krijger, maar ze had een hekel aan de overbezorgde rode kater. Ze hoorde een woedend scheldwoord uit de richting komen waar Kerspoot naast Roethart zat. De zwart-witte poes stond woedend op en stormde weg. Vospoot voelde een steek van medelijden, maar ze liep toch achter Rooklicht aan. Ze slaakte een zucht. Hoelang zou dit vreselijke leven nog doorgaan? "Trek je nagels in, stuk vossenstront!" Spuugde Rooklicht. Hij krulde zijn gespikkelde staart van woede. Vospoot trok haar nagels in."Val me nu eens eindelijk goed aan!" Snauwde Rooklicht. Vospoot slaakte een inwendige zucht en zakte langzaam door haar poten, klaar om haar mentor te bespringen. Ze richtte haar blik op zijn kop in plaats van zijn poten, waar ze zou aanvallen. Ze hield haar staart stijf, en sloeg toe. Zo snel als een adder schoot ze vooruit, naar Rooklicht's poten. De kater hupte behendig weg, en... hij krabde haar! hij haalde zijn scherpe klauwen nonchalant over Vospoot's flank. Vospoot gilde en smakte op de grond. Ze keek geschokt naar de sneeën waar bloed uitdroop en haar vacht rood kleurde. Ze gaf de schrammen een vlugge lik en stond op."Dat zal hopelijk wel genoeg zijn voor vandaag. Ga maar nog wat jagen." Beval Rooklicht verveeld. Vospoot slikte haar tranen in en liep de andere kant uit. Nu kon ze eindelijk haar talenten eens gebruiken! Ze sloop met een soepele sluiphouding onder de bladeren van de varens door, en snoof de naar prooi ruikende lucht diep in. Ze stond stil toen ze een eekhoorn zag, en bleef zitten. Dan sloeg ze zo snel en sierlijk als ze kon toe, ze plukte de eekhoorn mee en doodde hem met een snelle beet. Even later trippelde ze terug naar het kamp. Vlamstreep keek haar even aan toen ze binnenkwam met de eekhoorn maar keek terug naar zijn eigen prooi toen ze hem een blik toewierp. Ze zuchtte even, wat was hij toch een stomme haarbal! Ze keek geschrokken op toen Vlinderster voor haar kwam staan."Wat heeft dit te betekenen?! Denk je heus dat je de clan kan voeden met één eekhoorn?!" Snauwde de lapjespoes, haar grijze ogen stonden kwaad. Vospoot kromp ineen."Je gaat nu meteen meer prooi vangen!!" Beval Vlinderster. Vospoot legde de eekhoorn neer en stormde het kamp uit. Ze wou vluchten, ver weg van alles en iedereen en haar stomme, vreselijke leven! Toen viel ze met een kreet op een lager bosniveau. Ze veegde het stof van haar donkerroste pels en likte haar witte borst schoon. Ze voelde tranen achter haar ogen prikken, maar ze wou niet huilen. Huilen was voor mietjes. Ze ging met hangende schouders neerzitten en liet haar oren naar beneden hangen. Toch kon ze haar tranen niet bedwingen, ook al waren ze eerder van woede dan van verdriet. Er brak een takje achter haar, Vospoot draaide zich met een ruk om. Vlamstreep stond achter haar. Vospoot keek hem met van woede brandende bruine ogen aan."Wat moet je?!" Vlamstreep leek ongemakkelijk."Ik- ik.." Stotterde hij."Wat?!" Haar ogen schoten vuur."Moet je me soms bespioneren?! Heb ik soms geen vrijheid meer?!" Haar stem klonk scherp."Hoera, ik zit gevangen in mijn eigen clan, ha ha ha, wat word dat een fijn leven!" Miauwde ze sarcastisch. Ze draaide zich weer om, sprong soepel over een boomstam en rende over de bosgrond."Vospoot, wacht!" Riep Vlamstreep haar na, en hij zette de achtervolging in. Vospoot zette zich met grote, sierlijke sprongen af op haar lange poten. Maar toen klonk er een vreemd, klappend geluid en ze smakte op de grond, de pijn schoot omhoog via haar achterpoot, en haar bloed droop snel op de bladerige bosgrond."Ik zei toch dat je moest uitkijken!" Riep Vlamstreep."nu zit je in een vossenval!" hij knielde neer bij haar, Vospoot keek hem woedend aan."Ja, een vos''senval, daarom noem ik dus Vospoot!" Siste ze. Vlamstreep keek haar boos aan, maar opende de val door de stok uit te graven. Meteen trok Vospoot haar poot uit de klem. Hij was helemaal rood en het bloedde erg."Blijf hier." Vlamstreep sprong snel weg, en kwam even later terug met een dot spinrag. Hij wikkelde het rond haar poot."Het is niet zo erg," Miauwde hij geruststellend."Je moet gewoon een nachtje rusten." '''HOOFDSTUK 2' Vospoot werd de volgende ochtend wakker, ze rekte zich uit en bedacht dat het dit keer vroeger was, ze had nog tijd voor haar training zou beginnen. Ze trippelde haar hol uit, de enigen die buiten zaten waren Vlinderster, Roethart en Vlamstreep. Vospoot keek even naar de rossige kater, maar sloeg haar ogen toen neer en liep door. Ze ging door de doorntunnel en begon te lopen, al was het een beetje moeilijk met haar gewonde poot. Het bos rook naar vochtigheid en de lucht was koud. Vospoot zette haar vacht op en liep een beetje sneller. Opeens rook ze Vlamstreep. Moest die stomme kater haar per se volgen?! Ze begon te rennen, en besefte dan dat ze beter een hartig woordje met hem kon spreken. De wolken pakten samen in de lucht en het begon te regenen. Vlamstreep sprong tevoorschijn, en leek verbaasd dat Vospoot bleef zitten en hem woedend aankeek."Waarom volg je me, Vlamstreep?! Ik weet dat je me haat, net als al de rest!!" Snauwde ze, haar stem klonk boos en verdrietig tegelijk. Vlamstreep's gouden ogen werden groot."Ik haat je niet ,Vospoot... weet je dan niet wat ik voor je voel?" Zijn stem klonk verdrietig en begrijpend."Waarom zou je ook maar iéts voor mij moeten voelen?! Ik ben de dochter van een verrader..." Haar oren zakten omlaag."Ik vind je leuk!" Sputterde Vlamstreep tegen."O ja? Dan ben je de enige." Ze draaide haar kop weg. Vlamstreep kwam naast haar zitten. Vospoot negeerde hem."Vospoot, waarom doe je altijd zo?!" Zijn stem klonk gekwetst."Waarom denk je?! Ik haat mijn leven, het is allemaal verpest door mijn rotvader." Tranen stroomden over haar wangen en zorgden dat Vlamstreep haar vol medelijden aankeek. Ze leunde dankbaar tegen hem aan, blij dat er tenminste iémand was die haar begreep. Vlamstreep likte haar over haar oren, en Vospoot liet zich door hem troosten. Hij was een maan ouder dan haar, ze hadden nog samen in de kraamkamer gezeten en in het leerlingenhol, maar hij was nu al krijger geworden, een jonge krijger. Vospoot slaakte een lange, diepe zucht. Eindelijk had ze iemand die ze kon vertrouwen buiten Kerspoot en Witstreep. Vlamstreep's ogen waren warm en deden haar ogen stralen zoals ze nog nooit hadden gedaan. Vlamstreep leek verbaasd haar eindelijk eens gelukkig te zien. Toen sprong Vlinderster uit de varens."De Rivierclan heeft de zonnerotsen weer ingepikt!" Siste ze."Vlamstreep, kom mee." Vospoot keek Vlinderster ongelovig aan. Waarom zou zij niet mee mogen? Ze was nota bene zeven manen! Vlinderster liep weg, gevolgd door een aarzelende Vlamstreep. Er was maar één manier om haar loyaliteit te tonen, en dat was meevechten zonder toestemming. Ze sloop achter Vlamstreep en haar leider aan, stiller dan een spitsmuis, en wachtte tot ze de zonnerotsen bereikten. Er werd al flink gevochten, Roethart vocht met een gouden kater en Vlinderster besprong meteen een zwarte poes. Toen ook Vlamstreep begon te vechten glipte Vospoot het strijdgewoel binnen. Ze viel stil en snel aan, iets waar ze altijd al goed in was geweest, en opeens zag ze Vlamstreep tegen de grond gedrukt worden door een bruine kater. Ze had nog niet genoeg geleerd om een van haar clangenoten te beschermen, maar ze moest het proberen. Dan zag ze Vlinderster in de rug aangevallen worden door een witte kater met een snoet vol littekens. Nu moest ze kiezen. Haar leider, of haar enige vriend? Maar toen kon ze niet anders dan voor Vlamstreep kiezen, want de bruine kater nam al een aanloop. Vospoot aarzelde niet langer, ze ging recht voor Vlamstreep staan, die "Vospoot, Nee!" riep, de bruine kater remde vlug af."Wat heeft dit te betekenen?!" Riep hij woest."Laat hem met rust..." Siste Vospoot zacht en indringend. De kater grauwde uitdagend, en voor Vospoot kon reageren had hij haar omver gegooid. Hij beet hard door in Vospoot's nek, en haalde ondertussen zijn klauwen over haar buik. Vospoot slaakte een verstikte kreet, en zag toen haar enige uitweg. Ze moest hem in de rivier duwen, waar ze vlak naast lagen. Vospoot rolde met kater en al naar de zijkant, en het volgende moment viel ze in het ijskoude water, dat rood kleurde door haar bloed. De kater begon te zwemmen, maar de stroming was te sterk en hij verdween uit het zicht. Vospoot werd meegesleurd en ze werd onder water getrokken door de stroming. Haar adem was al helemaal op door het gevecht en haar ogen en oren liepen vol met bruisend rivierwater. Haar longen schreeuwden om lucht en ze werd steeds dieper en dieper getrokken. Opeens klonk er een plons naast haar, ze ving een glimp op van rossige vacht, en dan werd ze weer meegetrokken. Ze kwam even boven water, maar had geen tijd om naar lucht te happen, want dan kwam er een lager niveau. Ze viel even omlaag en viel met een bruisend gespetter terug in het water, waarna ze weer werd mee- en onder getrokken. Achter zich hoorde ze het geluid van een duik, Vlamstreep was haar achterna gegaan. Haar lichaam voelde verkleumd en haar longen deden pijn, toch probeerde ze te zwemmen. Maar haar gewonde achterpoot protesteerde en haar opengekrabde nek kon haar kop nauwelijks boven water houden. Ze zette haar laatste krachten op het spel om op de oever te klimmen, en ze kon haar nagels net in de modderige boord haken. de stroming trok haar achterlijf mee, en ze haakte haar achterpoten in de kiezels onder zich. Ze kroop verder en verder omhoog, tot ze half op de oever lag. Dan kwam er iemand voor haar staan. Maar het was niet Vlamstreep, het was Vlinderster. HOOFDSTUK 3 "Vlinderster, help me!!" Schreeuwde Vospoot. Maar de schildpadpoes glimlachtte alleen."Mooi geprobeerd, Vospoot, maar nu is het tijd om wraak te nemen op wat je vader heeft gedaan." Haar stem klonk kil, en alsof ze hier al lang op had gewacht, vreugdevol. Vospoot's pupillen vernauwden zich tot stipjes van angst. Dan haalde Vlinderster haar gezicht open. Vospoot schreeuwde van de pijn en viel achterover, het ijskoude water in. Ze werd meteen weer meegesleurd, en besefte dat al haar hoop weg was. Ze ging sterven, net als Zuringhart die vermoord was toen werd ontdekt dat hij een verrader was. Maar dan voelde ze een natte pels langs de hare strijken toen Vlinderster verdwenen was. Vlamstreep? Haar ogen gingen halfdicht door uitputting, en Vlamstreep begon haar aan haar nekvel omhoog te trekken. Uiteindelijk trok Vlamstreep haar op de oever, en Vospoot kreeg een hoestaanval toen ze probeerde te ademhalen. Ze was gewoon té uitgeput om wakker te blijven, en ze liet zich wegzakken in de duisternis. "Vospoot..." Alles deed pijn."Vospoot, kan je me horen?" Haar ademhaling schuurde in haar keel."Ga alsjeblieft niet dood!" Vlamstreep! ''Vospoot opende rillend haar ogen."Je leeft nog!" Verzuchtte Vlamstreep, hij begon een beduusde Vospoot over haar hele lichaam droog te wrijven. Haar keel was verbonden met spinrag en op de ergst bloedende wonden op haar gezicht had Vlamstreep er ook gelegd."Je- je hebt me gered..." Murmelde Vospoot duizelig. Vlamstreep zweeg even."Nu staan we quitte." Miauwde hij met een vuurrode kop."Nee, jij had me al gered bij die vossenval.." Hijgde Vospoot."Praat niet te veel." Miauwde Vlamstreep. ''Maar er is zo veel te zeggen! Ze sloot haar ogen opnieuw, uitgeput om de een of andere reden."We moeten terug naar het kamp." Miauwde Vlamstreep. Vospoot deinsde achteruit."Nee! Weet je dan niet wat Vlinderster met me heeft gedaan?!" Vlamstreep keek haar vragend aan."Wat?" Hij klonk nieuwsgierig."Ik- laat maar..." Vospoot's stem stierf weg. Vlinderster zou haar vast niet vermoorden midden in het kamp! Ze knikte."Oké." Vospoot strompelde uiteput het kamp binnen. "Vospoot!!" Kerspoot rende meteen naar haar toe."Wat is er?" Vospoot was meteen gealarmeerd."Het is onze moeder!! Ze is dood!" lees verder: Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Vospoot's pijn/ hoofdstukken 4, 5 en 6 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Vospoot's Pijn